


You're Home

by Nextredpaladin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, angsty, cute though, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nextredpaladin/pseuds/Nextredpaladin
Summary: After a hard breakup Alexander goes to a bar and gets some help from friends on fixing the situation at hand.





	You're Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpeckledCoffeeCups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/gifts).



Hamilton sat at the bar, clutching the brown leather bound stool. He looked down into his amber drink and sighed softly to himself. He didn't even know what he bought, he just pointed somewhere random on the menu and hoped for the best. He picked the glass up and tilted it towards him, watching the ice chase where the majority of the alcohol was going, he raised the glass to his lips and took a swig, wincing at the slight burn it gave off going down. He was familiar with what the alcohol now- it was his favorite. Hamilton placed the glass of rum down and laughed softly to himself, putting his elbows onto the bar and resting his face downward into his palms, trying to keep tears from spilling out of his cinnamon  
brown eyes. 

“Mon ami, you should try to lighten the up, this... split of yours is probably for the best.” Laf sighed and placed his hand on the smaller mans shoulder. “I know you hurt, but it will all get better.” He smiled, gently kissing the top of Hamilton’s head.  
Hamilton looked up towards Lafayette, his eyes misting over and smiling weakly. “It’s lighten up, Laf.” He speaks in a broken voice, almost too soft to be heard over the loud music in the bar. He looked towards the dancefloor and then back toward the bar. “I just… I didn’t want to lose him, Laf. He was going to be my only known alive family. Plus what about Philip? What am I supposed to say to him about his dad just up and leaving? Are we going to have to split custody? Why did he have to leave…?” He laughed shakily and looked back down towards his drink, frowning slightly and sighing. 

He grabbed his phone out and shot Eliza a text about how she might have to watch Philip again tonight. Immediately after he sent the message she started calling. He winced slightly and picked up the call, signaling to Laf that he was stepping outside for a moment. He rushed out the back door and found a quiet spot, putting the phone to his ear. 

“Philip is worried about you, Alexander.” Eliza sighed on the other end of the line. “It’s been almost two weeks and you’re still drinking yourself to death every night. Look, I know John hurt you, but Alex, your son needs you right now, he lost a father and his so scared he’s going to lose his other one to drinking.” Eliza sniffled softly on the other end. 

Alex bit his lip soft and opened his mouth to say something when Eliza interrupted him. “Don’t say you’re sorry, I texted John before I called you and he’s under the impression that I am going to be at his house in thirty minutes. Go finish whatever you are poisoning your liver with and then Laf will drive you over to John’s house so you two can talk, okay? I expect you to be at my house by tomorrow night to take your son out and give him the affection he deserves. I can only do so much to comfort him, Alex. He needs his father, if not both then one, but he needs them so bad, please be safe.” Eliza finished and waited for an affirmative response. 

“Okay, Eliza, I’ll go over, but if it goes south expect me to be in your bed for the next few days crying.” Alex grumbled and groaned softly under his breath, unhappy with himself and the fact that he allowed his best friend to push him to actually go over to his ex's house. 

“Good boy. I’ll see you tomorrow! I love ya, Alex!” She cheerily hung up the phone and he put his phone back in his pocket, walking back inside grumpily. 

“You don’t wear anger well, mon ami. Eliza told me what’s happening. I will bring you over, no… worries? Is that correct?” Laf questioned, mumbling to himself in french trying to find out if the literal translation seemed grammatically correct. 

“That’s correct, Laf.” Alex smiled softly at his friend, looking up towards him and hugging him tightly. 

“Are you alright, mon ami?” He questioned, hugging the shorter man. 

Alex nodded and broke away from the hug, downing the rest of his glass of rum before grabbing Laf’s hand and tugging him toward the door. 

“Alright, bring me to John’s, I think I can do this now.” His words were now somewhat slurred together, it was probably a half psychosomatic response to drinking all of the rum.

The two men filed into Laf’s car and Alex looked off into the night. There was only one star visible tonight, or at least visible to Alexander’s view.

“Hey mom.” he spoke quietly, not even Laf could hear the mumble that slipped past his friend's lips. He looked intensely at the star, sighing softly. “Please let this go okay.” he smiled weakly and wiped his eyes on his greensleeves. 

Laf pulled up in front of the little condo that Alex and John owned… had owned, now it was just John’s condo. 

“Thomas lives around here so I am going to visit him. Ring me if you need to, okay?” Laf smiles and kisses the top of Alex’s head. 

“Okay, thank you, Laf” Alex frowned softly and got out of the car, walking to the door of the house and knocking on it, biting his lip and looking down. 

“I’ll be there in a minute, Eliza!” He heard John yell from inside the house. Immediately a sensation of panic filled Alexander.

He shouldn’t have come.

He should have gone home.

He should not be here.

John opened the door and stopped immediately, looking Alex up and down, frowning to himself. “Alex...” he trailed off.

“I’ll go.” Alex said softly, moving to turn away when John grabbed his shoulder lightly. 

“Come in, we need to talk, Alexander.” He said softly. Alex nodded and walked into the condo. “Do you want anything to drink or eat?” John asked, looking back at Alex and gesturing for him to sit down on the sofa. 

“Water please.” Alex answered. John nodded and walked towards the kitchen, getting two waters and walking back out to the living room, handing Alex one of the cups and taking a sip from his own before placing it on the table. 

“How’s Philip?” John asked trying to break the ice in the frosty room. Alex laughed at the questioned and glared at John.

“I wouldn’t know,” Alex started laughing more and looking down “I dropped him off at Eliza’s the day you left me and I haven’t seen him since.” Alex said bitterly. 

John looked down and sighed “Laf told me that you’ve been drinking and haven’t been sleeping. When was the last time you have actually slept or have eaten?” John asked. 

“Why the hell did you break up with me, John?” Alex spat out, trying to deflect the questions. 

“I’ll answer your question after you answer mine, Alexander.” John said, pulling his hair back into a messy low ponytail. 

“I honestly… I don’t know. I think I binged one night last week because the bar was closed and Washington sent me some comfort food, but that was like a day after it happened. I honestly don’t think I’ve touched food since then, well I probably have, but I’ve been too drunk to remember it. Sleep? I think I might have gotten black out drunk one night, I don’t remember though.” Alex looked up to see a deep frown on John’s face. 

“My dad found out, he isn’t the most accepting so I panicked and broke up with you. I didn’t really think about the consequences that it would put you or Philip in. In the end I was pretty much just saving my own ass from my father, but then even that backfired on me because it turned out he didn’t care as long as I was happy with the life I choose for myself.” John rambled a little and looked up at Alex. “I’m not asking you to forgive me right now, and you don’t even have to ever take me back, but if you want that I will wait for you because I was extremely happy with you.” John smiled towards Alex. 

Alex stood up and glared down towards John. “I don’t understand. You heard that I have been drinking and making myself a fool because I was so stuck up on you and you don’t call me over and tell me why you broke up with me and beg for me back until almost two weeks after we broke up? I’ve been missing work, John, because I was so caught up with you and the heart break that you put me through. Move on, Laurens. I’m done with you!” Alex yelled towards Laurens, narrowing his eyes and turning around. 

“I can’t move on from something that wasn’t supposed to end!” John shouted. “I can’t. This,” he said gesturing between the two men “us, that’s too important for me. I can’t lose you, Alexander. Please it was a mistake, I’ll take all fault for it, but please come back.” Alex frowned and John moved a step closer to the smaller man. 

Alex mumbled softly under his breath “Whiney little bitch.” John laughed at the statement and smiled. 

“I deserved that.” He again took a step closer and looked at Alexander. He hugged Alex, who returned it, gripping him tightly. “C’mon let’s get you cleaned up and fed, then you can sleep and I’ll pick up Philip in the morning and bring him home.” John sighed softly.

“I never said I forgave you,” Alex bit his lip and looked up at the taller man, admiring the little sparkle in his chestnut eyes “but I do forgive you. Just never ever do that again otherwise I’ll… I’ll chop your dick off.” Alex shook his head and made a disapproving hum. 

“Hey!” John laughed and kissed the side of Alex’s face, smiling softly at the coral color running across his light caramel skin. “You’re so handsome, Alexander Hamilton.” John spoke softly leaning down a little. 

Alex smiled widely and blushed a darker shade of crimson. “You are handsome, my dear John Laurens. I’m sorry for blowing up at you, I was angry and it was out of place.” he looked down a little.

“I deserved it. I just abandoned you and left you with our kid and even after I found out that it was okay to be romantically involved with you I didn’t wish for you back. It was my fault and I am so sorry for all the distress that I have put you through.” Alex nodded and hummed approvingly. 

“I accept your apology, John. Are we like…” he paused, laughing softly. “Are we boyfriends again?” 

“We are boyfriends again, Alex. I hope soon we can be more than that though.” The two men smiled widely and John leaned down and pecked Alex’s lips softly. 

“I love you, John Laurens.” Alex said in a loving voice in which John laughed softly.

“I hope you love me. I mean you wrote me a love letter! Who even writes letters anymore? What did you say in it?” John questioned Alex, pretending not to remember, the smirk on John’s face told otherwise. 

“Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you.” Alex spoke loudly and smiled widely. “Those words, my dear Laurens, are still true.” Alex smiled wider and giggled to himself.

“Call me John, my dear Hamilton.” John grinned widely and pecked Hamilton on the lips once again. 

“Only if you tell me that you love me, Laurens.” Alex glared playfully at his boyfriend, moving his hands to the sides of Lauren's stomach. 

“I can’t tell lies, Hamilton.” John stated before being brutally attacked by Alex’s hands tickling his sides. John bursted out laughing and tried to move away from the other man. “Alex! Alexander! Stop, please! I. I love you! Alex, please!” He said between giggles, Alex stopped tickling his boyfriend.

“I love you, Alexander Hamilton.” John crashed his lips into Alex’s and they both smiled into the kiss, wrapping their arms around each other and enjoying the closeness of each other. 

“You mean so much to me.” John said, breaking the kiss and smiling, “And it is because you mean so much to me that I have to urge you to bathe and eat. I love that we have made up, but we need to take care of you before you end up in the hospital for not taking care of yourself and ending up in a comatose state.” He smiled down at his short boyfriend and guided him towards the shower, getting him settled in.

After Alex showered he ate and talked with John about the last two weeks, after careful thinking he remembered that he would often eat bar food and pass out on the bar, causing one of his friends to pick him up and bring him back home to rest and beat the hangover that never came.

After they finished talking, John lured Alex into taking a break (from drinking and life) and sleeping for the rest of the night. That night the two men slept side by side in each other's arms. 

In the morning Alex (surprisingly) woke up and went to collect Philip with John. When Philip saw his dads he was ecstatic. The family that they had spent so much time making and moulding was finally back together again and happy. That was all that mattered, at least to the soon married and prosperous Hamilton family.


End file.
